Bite me
by yayturtle
Summary: After Zak's power loss a family of vampires is out for blood. They threaten the Saturdays and the world, and the world's only hope seems to be amber, a young vampire willing to risk her life for her newfound friends. Please R&R Enjoy
1. A vampire?

Bite me 1

Zak's POV

I blinked, several times before I realized I had slept on the couch. A few moments before I had heard the videophone screen alert everyone in the house that someone was calling. I leaped up from my position and stretched. I ran into the room from where whoever it was, was calling. It was Dr. Grey and Cheechoo. The last time I had seen them was a month ago at Van Rook's funeral.

"Doc! Drew!" My parents must have just picked up.

"Yes? Hi, Paul, Miranda," My mom said.

"We're so glad we caught you," Dr. Grey took over.

"We need you're help, big time," Dr. Cheechoo blurted.

"What's the problem?"

"Well, the problem isn't exactly up your ally, not really any of our allies, and it's mostly up Arthur's ally, but he hasn't been seen in a month. It's even out of his ally…"

"Just tell us what IT is."

"Well there was an attack on the Hassi, by what appeared to be humans, but they were abnormally fast and strong. We have a theory, but you'll have to bear with us, especially since it is science fiction,"

Dad groaned, probably hoping that he could come up with a rational explanation.

"Where are you?"

"Right outside," Dr. Grey replied after waiting for Dr. Cheechoo to finish.

We all glanced out the window at a good-sized aircraft. It was red and black. It was Dr. Cheechoo's ship. The two scientists waved. Then a portal opened and they walked through and came across the same room we were in.

They motioned us to our living room and sat Dad down.

They looked at him with the most serious expression then Dr. Cheechoo said,

"We think we have found a vampire."

We all gaped at him before I started laughing along with mom. She was trying hard to control it, but I was letting loose. Then we saw their serious expressions and stopped.

"If you don't believe us we'll show her to you."

Miranda opened a portal and Doyle came stumbling through.

Even dad laughed this time.

"Is this a joke? Do you really think Doyle is a female vampire?"

"No! Stop laughing! I don't know why he came through!" She growled.

"Uh, I came through to notify you that whatever you had in that cage bit its way out," He said in a stern tone.

Dr. Grey and Cheechoo frowned.

"I'm sorry," we have to go find her.

"How dangerous is she exactly?"

"Half of the Hassi are dead now. IS that enough information?" Miranda snapped questioningly.

"Not, quite. Is Wadi okay?"

"She's fine and so is her father."

"Ok, good." With that the scientists stepped into the portal and made their way out.

Amber's POV

I watched the scientists fly away in their flying machine. You'd think I've been on this earth long enough to know exactly what the machine was but, you can go two hundred years without knowing a lot of things. I sat down behind a tree stump and looked at my bandaged arm. In the assault against the Hassi, when the scientists had come they had managed to injure my arm, by the firing of one of their lasers. My Fangs hurt.

Chewing through flesh is one thing, chewing through metal bars is another. I sheathed them and recapped everything that happened, but first before I explain that let me state who I am.

My name is Amber and I am a vampire. I have shoulder length brown/ auburn hair that has large curls that spiral downward. There is one hot pink highlight running down the left side, and that too is in a spiral curl. And I tell you I am innocent. Me? Well, I don't crave the taste of human blood like my siblings.

Another thing, all you girls totally obsessed over Edward, cut it out! He's a phony. A fake! And when vampires get in the sunlight nothing happens, so that sparkling like diamonds thing that he does, must be in Bella's head.

Now: A little review of what just happened.

1. Calcite and Tiger Eye just had to go out to eat.

2. Pyrite let them.

3. She made me go with them.

4. When we were attacking the Hassi, as I heard them called two mad scientists showed up and shot me with a laser.

5. Calcite and Tiger Eye made off with their dinner left me behind (they couldn't care less about me, the vampire on a no people diet.) and then I was knocked out with garlic.

They didn't know garlic would knock me out; it is just something they found in their food storage, and then used for ammo.

6. I was brought here.

Just then I sprung up. I heard a noise. I peered around the tree, some big fuzzy creature walked out of the building. This was where I used my vampire speed. I ran quickly through the trees. I leaped over a log and landed six feet away from my original jumping place. I leaped onto a branch, and then ran across those. Then I jumped off and landed again, by this time I was at the gate. I leaped over it with ease and ran home free.

When I slowed down again a searing pain arose in my calf. I was cut, probably from some of the logs, or branches. I took a step forward and winced. I slowly took the weight off of my foot, then stood on the ball of my foot. I walked on not feeling the need for speed. My escape had just cost me and arm and a leg.


	2. A close one

Bite me 2

Amber's POV

I limped along side a curb; it was night and I had come to a town since I left the house. My plan: If anyone asked who I was, I would simply say, "My name's Amber," and if someone asked where my parents were, I would reply, "We were separated, during an ambush." If they asked who ambushed us I would answer, "A band of no good, dirty people, out for blood." Most of it was true. And actually, just that thing happened.

I was continuing my walk when a family of three came strolling down the street. They were in matching, orange, black and yellow suites. How cute. Actually, we bumped into each other at a corner, but it's the same thing.

"Oh, um, excuse me." I said.

"Sorry," the white-haired woman replied. Then she noticed my leg and bandaged arm.

"Excuse me, but if you don't mind me asking, are you alright?"

"Um… I'm fine."

"Do you need help getting home?"

"No, I'm good."

"Sorry, my name's Drew, and this is my husband Doc, and my son Zak."

"Nice to meet you, Amber's the name."

"It's really none of our business, but how did you get them?"

"What? The scratches?"

She nodded.

"Just a common fight."

"Oh, Sorry to disturb you, It's not everyday you find a scratched up girl on a street."

"Well, Bye."

I waved. That was awkward. It's almost as if she was suspicious of me. I know I'm a vampire, but they weren't the must normal looking bunch either. They were on the other side of the corner, and then I heard them speak.

"What in the world was that?" The husband asked.

"You half to admit, dad that was kind of sketchy."

"Well, I guess so."

"Like I said it's not everyday you see a random girl with golden amber eyes, and two big injuries walking down the street in the middle of the night In fact, I've never even seen her around."

"Well, let's continue our search."

I decided this was an opportunity to find my family.

"You're looking for something?"

I asked swinging around the corner.

"Uh, how long have you been listening?" The kid asked.

"Only the last part," I fibbed.

"I went down a bit, it was a dead end, and then I came back. Why?"

"No reason, but yes we are looking for something. Are you interested in helping?"

"Sure."

"Is it okay for you to be out this late? Will you're parents be upset?"  
"Uh, no, actually. I got separated from them, we travel the world, but I have so many siblings, it really wouldn't matter anyway."

The husband and wife, named Drew and Doc looked at each other.

"How'd you get separated? Maybe we can help."

"We were ambushed, by some good for nothing freaks, but I'm in no hurry to get back."

"What about food? How will you survive?"

"Ah, I'll find out away, eat some berries, catch some fish, we practice wilderness survival for cases like this. I guess you could call us odd."

There was I silence that I broke quickly.

"So who are you looking for?"

"A family member of ours, he walked out of the house earlier, and must of saw something because he took off after it." Then I realized this was the family that lived in that house. The furry tall creature that I had seen was the one they were looking for.

"Where do you think he went?"

"He's probably, out prowling somewhere, and actually we were about to head back."

"Oh, well then I'll be on my way."

"Why don't you stay for a while until we find you're family." The kid named Zak invited.

"That's a good idea, but before we say anything else. Do you mind telling us you're age?"

I was caught. I hadn't thought they would ask that.


	3. secrets

Bite me 3

Amber's POV

"Duh, uh… um…" I fumbled.

"Wait did you say my age?"

"Yes."

"Oh! My age! 20! Sorry I can space sometimes."

"Right, So do you want to come with us or?"

"Usually I would say no way to people I don't know, but I'm very good with combat, flattery and deception, and you're different," That was a totally lame excuse, but they took it.

"Doyle would like you, okay so follow us."

I followed the strange family to their large house.

When we reached the entrance I brushed by something seemingly invisible. It growled then showed itself. It was a Komodo dragon. Then I felt my mouth water, and my fangs were yearning to come out and eat the lizard before me.

"MMM, nice house," I said trying to keep from opening my mouth to wide.

"Thanks," Zak said.

He let me in the door then came in behind me and closed it. His parents were already up and we were coming behind them.

When we got in a friendly furry face greeted us.

"Fisk!" Zak leaped up and hugged the gorilla.

"Oh, uh this is Fisk. He's my brother."

"Hi."

"And that, outside that's Zon."

"Okay."

Zak Sat me on the couch and then started asking me questions, like what's your favorite food?

After that I asked him some questions I wished I hadn't.

"So, you, what are just chillin' out now? Or what? Saving cryptids?"

"Well, earlier today the secret scientists came." I froze up.

"W-What did they want?" I tried to continue.

"They said they had captured a vampire."

"And are you looking for one?"

"Yeah, I guess kind of we are. We don't expect to see any but…"

He looked around the room and thought of what to say next.

"I mean do you know anything about them? You must think I'm totally insane."

"Uh…" Was all I could utter.

"If the secret scientists are right then I wonder if they really sparkle."

"No! I mean uh, no… Everyone thinks that because Edward did it. He's a fake. The books are good though."

"Spaz out. Why are you-? Oh. My. Gosh."

"What?"

"You're a vampire aren't you?"

I swallowed.

"Uh, um, uh, well… Ok fine yes I am a vampire, but don't tell anyone. I'm not out to get anyone, and that attack on the Hassi that was completely and utterly my brothers. They still diet on humans and… how did you figure that out?"

"I can see you're fangs." I looked down cross-eyed. Then grabbed the nearest glass of water and looked at my fangs. Man!

"Should I be scared?"

"If you had found one of my brothers or sisters, yes, but I only eat animals not humans OR pets."

"So, why can't I tell anyone?"

"When people hear the word vampire they automatically think, blood thirsty killer; scary. Well I'm not like that. They think, since I'm the youngest, that my killing, thirst for human blood instinct will kick in later."

I looked around.

"I should probably go."

There was a moment of silence, then…

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I have a lot of questions to ask you!" I sighed, of course.

We sat back down and he started asking away, listen closely reader. This may help you along the story too.

"So how old are you?"

"200."

"What's you're favorite kind o meat?"

"Je ne comprends."

"Okay, I'm assuming that's French for I don't know. How many languages do you know?"

"I know at least one or two words in all the languages, but I mostly speak French, English, I know a lot more than two words in Spanish and British which is like English, but with quite a few different words.

"Okay, What about fangs? Can you tell me how they work?"

"When I get near an animal, my mouth waters and my fangs come down, and sometimes I can't control when they come down. That's what you saw. We can also retract them. Ever heard of retractable claws? Yeah, that's right, retractable fangs."

"Okay. So, you're kind of like Edward, because you eat only animals, but you're friends are like the other vampires who eat meat. Did you get like bitten by a vampire?"

"No, I was born this way."

Then Doc and Drew came in.


	4. Should she stay or should she go?

Bite me 4

Amber's POV

I closely watched the two parents come in and sit by they're child.

"So what are you talking about?"

"Ahhh, we're just talking about vampires," Zak said. I looked at him ready to spring if he told them.

"Really?" Drew asked almost astonished.

"Yeah, Amber knows a lot about vampires."

"Like what?"

"Well, she likes the Twilight series but she says most of it is false."  
"Well, we're looking for a vampire ourselves, do you think you could supply us with some of you're knowledge?"

"Uh… Sure… Yeah… Okay."

"Great, first things first, how do you identify a vampire?"

"Well, they don't sparkle in the sunlight, and in fact unless they're in their true vampire form, they don't do anything at all. Sometimes in vampire form, very similar to human form, they're eyes will sparkle, and if they get around animals or occasionally people, they're fangs will come out."

"Wow, you do know a lot. How did you learn all this information?" Doc asked.

"I… uh… Did a little research on the topic. When my family traveled, we learned or at least I did, a lot about vampires. Then we did some digging and found out the truths about them. Also, I have to go."

"Oh, okay. Where will you go?" Drew inquired.

"I don't know, but I have a couple of hints where my family might be." I hurried. I was getting nervous. I had worked for 200 years to keep my vampire self a secret and I wasn't about to completely blow it now.

"I should go now, you should also know that vampires are very hard to find, and I might not be able to help you there." I got up and walked to the door opening it and hurrying out. I was half way down the stairs when Zak popped out of the door. He met me on the stairwell and spoke.

"Wait where are you going?"

"To rejoin my fellow blood-suckers."

"Oh, but why do you have to go so soon?"

"I'm barely able to control my fangs from coming out, it's really hard to be around animals or in this case cryptids without sucking their blood."

"Would that turn them into vampires?"

"Well, depending on rather the vampires are hungry or just trying to defend themselves. Look, I can't stay with you're family. Sooner or later they're going to notice, that I don't eat around them, I never sleep, I'm never to hot or cold, I always heal quickly and I never die, or my fangs will come out, or I'll almost eat one of you're brothers, or they'll notice my speed and strength."

"Well, I mean yeah they might notice that."

"And then what will I do? Run? Stay here and let them call the scientists to come get me? Attack? What would I do?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry for whining, I'm just… scared."

"Scared? Of what? You're a vampire!"

"Yeah I know. You're family seems nice and I don't want to ruin that by eating one of them, I don't want my secret revealed, and I don't want the scientists to find me."

"What would they do to hurt you?"

"I've heard what they can do, and they're probably smart enough to find a way to kill me, I mean I know how to kill vampires, but I would never tell them. Even so they could figure out how to torture me with garlic."

"Garlic really works."

"Depending how much there is of it."

"Oh, but come on stay a little longer. Please!"

"I'm sorry Zak there is too much of a risk."

"Okay."

I turned and walked down the rest of the stairs and Zak went back up. Vampires aren't heartless and they have feelings, but I just couldn't risk anything.

I walked out of the gate and then turned face to face with Ruby. She was a vampire from another clan, but she was one of my closest vampire friends. Her clan consists of higher quality vampires, vampires that had been born vampires. The vampires in my clan were mostly turned into vampires, except for me. I was once in Ruby's clan.

"Amber, Amethyst and Emerald told me you would be here!"

"Ruby why are you here?"

"To attack the humans and get you out! But it looks like you're already good. Should we still attack them? Get some good eating in?"

"Okay let me think… NO! They're really nice, and they should be left untouched. I don't want them hurt." Ruby gave me an oh-no expression. O.o

"Ruby… Ruby… What did you do?!"

"I-I didn't do anything, the other vampires in you're clan…. They thought that they were going to try and kill you with s-silver."

"Are they going to attack? I thought surely they wouldn't care that much."

"They saw an opportunity for a meal."

"Ohmigosh!"

I turned and sprinted with vampire speed to get back to the house. I leaped over the gate and ran as fast and hard as I could to go through the house and up the stairs, which, knowing me, pretty fast. I burst through the door and saw what I had come back to prevent.


	5. A fight for a family

Bite me 5

Sorry I forgot I had this one written. I appoligize for late updates, my word account expired, gotta get a new one.

Amber's POV

I raced in the room and gaped. On one wall, Calcite was crouching, on another Tiger-eye was too crouching. Behind the Saturdays was Pyrite, then two more vampires known, as Opal, and Granite were one the two walls beside the door. When I pushed my way through They all stopped and looked at me.

"Amber get out of here! Go!" Drew yelled.

"No!"

"Why not?" Doc questioned.

"I can help!"

Zak remained silent. I noticed Calcite out of the corner of my eye. He was now on the wall like a spider all four limbs holding on to holes in the walls. He was eyeing Zak thirstfully.

I shot him a glare. I turned to the Saturdays and then in a split second I moved at nearly the speed of light to body slam Calcite. He had lunged at Zak and I tackled him to the floor. Tiger-eye seeing that Calcite was down ran to help his brother. For the first time in what seemed like whatever I saw Calcites blue ageless eyes and shaggy dust colored hair. He gave me a tortured glance when I got up off of him.

Tiger-eye, who had Tiger-eye like eyes leaped to Calcite. He helped him up and they just looked at me for a second.

"Pyrite! Amber attacked me!" Oh, another thing, we all have light British accents. Pyrite stopped Opal and Granite from attacking then was half way across the room.

She strode elegantly forward. She was our family's leader.

"Amber what is this?" She asked me in a stern tone.

"You have no reason to be attacking them. What did they ever do to you?"

"They held you hostage."  
"Okay, first no they didn't they let me go as I wish, and second you don't care about me that much."

"Okay, so maybe we don't care, but it was still an opportunity for a meal."

"Well, well… Leave! Get out!"

Every other vampire in the room gasped except for Pyrite and I.

"When did you start giving orders?"

"When I made human friends that's when!"

"Then maybe you'd like to stay here, because you're certainly not coming back with us."

I stared on angrily.

"If you care so much about these mortals, more than you do about being among vampires and attacking you're brother; then you're banned from our clan."

"I will go with pleasure." Every vampire gasped again that I chose the humans side.

I turned from the vampires, I had completely forgotten about the Saturday's standing right behind us. I saw them and then turned back.

"I will go with pleasure… as long as they are left untouched and they're friends are untouched. And that does mean no more Hassi snacks." I waited then continued on.

"And seeing that you're banning me according to the rules, you have to grant me one request… So there you go!" I turned back in the Saturday's direction, but looked directly past them to Granite and Opal.

"Go! Get out of here! Shoo." Within seconds they all reluctantly cleared. When I last saw Pyrite at that moment, her glare posed a threat. She was definitely not getting over it. Then I looked to the Saturdays. They all gaped at me, especially Doc. If his weapon hadn't been a glove he would've dropped it, because Drew dropped hers. Even Zak gaped, just not as much.

"Yep, stare all you want. I'm a vampire, like I said, I'm not going to glitter." I waited for a response then said.

"You know, here take a picture. It will last longer… or maybe not… depending on how long they let me live."

The family was clearly debating on what to do next. Then an unexpected bunch dropped in to pick up the take out vampire. They bust trough the door. It was the two scientists from before, but this time another was with them.

"There she is! Freeze!"

"That's your vampire! She doesn't even sparkle or disengage in the sunlight," said a man's voice, belonging to the scientists in the blue suit and purple glasses.

"How many times do I have to tell people? Vampires Don't SPARKLE!"

Now the guy in the blue suit was awestruck. Then I let my fangs down.

"CHEESE!" I said flashing my fangs.

The blue suited guy got his laser ready. He shot it, but by the time his finger hit the trigger I was out the window. I crashed through the glass not suffering too much. Glass cuts heal really fast. Hakunamatata.

I leaped trough the air and turned around only to be shot in the shoulder with one of the lasers. I winced as searing pain ran through my nerve cells to communicate to my brain, then I suddenly felt weak and tired. Vampires don't just feel tired after an injury though. I felt like I wanted to sleep. I didn't smell any garlic, but that laser shot made me wonder.

Did the scientists some how liquefy silver and then put it in laser/ gas form? It sure felt like it. A small amount of silver couldn't kill a vampire, just weaken it dramatically, but a milliter more then 20 mL could kill, the thing was, I didn't know how much he used in that blast. Another blast and I could be a dead vampire.

He blasted again but this time I dodged. I felt very sluggish and the pink glasses scientist seemed to notice and he smirked. I glared at him, and then he was shot with a small quick blast of fire. It was the woman, Drew. She had saved me. Then Doc came and grabbed hold of the other two. He threw them downward and they landed on top of each other. Eeewww…

"Miranda, Paul, Arthur! Listen up!" Drew yelled they were silenced for the husband to speak.

"We know she's a vampire but she just saved our lives. There were five others here and they were her family, but because she chose to help us they banned her."

"And in about two hours they will have reached the vampire capital Transylvania and they will send out trackers to find me and kill me. They might even kill you for knowing about vampires, and the Saturdays. I'd like to enjoy life."

"Aren't you a vampire? Aren't you immortal?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, but there are ways to kill a vampire." I covered my mouth.

"How old are you anyway?"

"200. Pyrite is a lot older, she's 2,010 years of age!" Just like the year. That lucky vampire. On Jan. 1st she'll be 2,011. Back to the stake at hand. I got up and was immediately shot down by Arthur. He grinned and I fell dropping to my knees.

He shot again this time in the arm where he had got me before. I fell forward and made a thump sound on the ground. Inside of me I could feel my organs pulsating. The last thing I felt was a growing pain, and heard arguing. All I could make out was:

"She saved the whole family from being eaten!'

"She's a vampire! She could turn on you at any second and stab you in the backs!"

"She wouldn't do that!" Zak's voice yelled.

"How would you know? Her instinct could go off at any moment, and she'd be one full and happy beast! …"

"She's just like me! I was kur remember? … My powers could have gone bad at any moment! It's probably the same way! .... Now you've tried to kill both of us! ……."

Then I blacked out.


	6. Recovery for a fight

Bite me 6

Amber's POV

I woke up in a white cushiony bed. Vampires are known for not sleeping, but the thing is when they come into contact with silver, it's lights out batgirl! Garlic also works. Try it against me and you'll regret it. Any who… I looked around. I was bandaged up.

"Ummm…" I groaned and moved my head sideways.

"Don't move; you're still pretty hurt."

I don't have a lot of experience with people saying that so I didn't know what to say.

"Uhh… Moan?"

Drew, the one who was now standing over me slightly smiled.

"I think I'm fine."

"No, that was a hard blast."

"Where are the secret scientists?"

"They're gone. We fought them off."

"How long was I off?"

"Two days. We weren't sure if you were dead or alive because we didn't know if vampires had a pulse."

"Wait two DAYS?! And no we have no pulse, now TWO WHOLE FREAKIN DAYS?!"

"Yes."

I jumped up.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Drew asked. She was smart. Never, ever under any circumstances stand in a vampire's way. I practically ripped the bandages off. Drew prepared to gasp but stopped because no wounds were left.

"How'd you… ?"

"No time the other vampires will be out to get me."

"Wait where are you going?"

"Away, my request to them is that they leave you and you're family untouched, they can't hurt you by law and just in case, I'm leaving. They will come after and kill any vampire that betrays them. Drew, I'm only 200 years old… that's still really young."

She looked at me funny.

"…For me… at.. Least…"

"Bu-"

"Stay here, those vampires are strong enough to conquer the world. They could if they wanted, but if they did that, well you might as well slaughter everyone now. Do you know how many humans a single vampire in a day could consume, 20, that's because they only drink the blood."

"Really?"

"Yes. So I have to stay alive, and find the vegetarians. Thaat way I'll be safe and have the power to stop them if needed."

"It's our planet too, and I would like to help."

"Duck."

"Huh?"

In a split second a guard vampire crashed through the wall and I full body tackled it to the ground. It raged and opened it's mouth wide. It's fangs were at least two inches, and from that I could tell it was a mubrid. A mubrid is a vampire bat hybrid. There are three major groups of vampires. The purepire, mubrids and the bitten. The purepires are when two purepire vampires have another purepire, for example me. Mubrids are made from bats and another mubrid, and the bitten are the unfortunate people who survive a vampire bite.

It breathed it's foul smelling toxic breath enough to kill a human. That is their main attack. I punched its jaw to the side and it squealed. Did I mention it is nearly eyeless and slightly smaller then a grown person. It yelped a screech/ squeal and it's toxic spit hit the ground dicentagrating it. Then I put my fist up waiting for the other one to crash in. It came head first and I knocked it out with one punch.

While I was turned the other sank the fangs on it's disconnected jaw into my wrist, another harmful energy sucking thin got vampires. Pain revved up through my arm all the way to my brain as I let it out and screamed a high pitch bat sound. If it got infected I would be mubrid. A stupid hairy guard mubrid forever.

I smacked it down and it still held on. I turned to Drew who was trying to join in but couldn't due to the quickness.

"Drew get! Out go!"

"I can't leave you here!"

"Well then give me some fire from your sword."

"How'd you know about that?"

"Just do it!"

Drew brought up her sword and a fire burst through the floor right on top of the second mubrid. I slung the first one and it shrieked out then it burnt to a crisp and died.


	7. Recovery from a fight

NOTE: I have gotten a lot of requests for this one... made by one person... so here it is!

Amber's POV

I got up and looked around, dusting my self off. Then I aimed my attention at my wound. I couldn't let it get infected, no way, no how, nowhere, I wouldn't live in the kushgnaws (the area where mubrids were kept) for the rest of my very long life. In order to keep it from getting infected, you might call it becoming emo, but I call it reblooding.

I had to bite my self three or four times around the wound to get my own vampire venom back into my system, because transforming into a mubrid, would be a slow most painful experience as far as sickness and toxins go. Also I had to have hot liquid silver and mercury poured on it to seal it up. (And yes, mercury is very dangerous to humans but takes away from the effect of silver on vampires)

"Amber! Are you okay? How deep is the bite?" Drew asked.

"Uhhhh," she reached out to my arm but I drew back. "Don't TOUCH IT!"  
"Why? You need help!"

"No there is only one way to keep it from becoming infected!" I said again I shoed Drew away and she backed up. My fangs sheathed and unsheathed once before I bit into my arm making two new slash looking marks. You might think that by me injecting my own venom into my arm is making me run out of venom, but while mubrid toxins are in my system I cannot make venom, where as f there is no toxins in my system I do it subconsciously all the time, the only way I can make more venom is if I was biting something, so there ya go, chain reaction.

"What are you doing?"

"Miting mymelf." I said in a muffled tone. Drew tilted her head, and I looked at her without tuning my head then winced knowing to withdraw my fangs. I bit the other side of my arm wound (I think it was arm) and then the top and bottom.

"Do you have any liquid mercury and liquid silver?"

"You know that's not commonly found in households, but yes, this household does after all belong to two scientists. I'll be right back."

I sat there for a moment feeling my own venom seep back into my system, which believe me was not the most comfortable. I continued to sit and feel nauseous. Drew came back into the room with a small squirt bottle labeled mercury sample, and another one with a small chunk of silver. She went over to a table and dumped the silver sample into a bowl like structure, pulled a laser beam looking machine and shot the silver with a red hot razor sharp looking beam. The silver not withstanding the pressure of red light and heat was melted quicker and quicker as the red beam turned orange, yellow, white and finally the most-high temp, blue.

She shut the laser down and sprayed it with some type of mini hose. Then she scooped it up in a bottle and brought over the mercury and silver to me. Now as she neared me and I tied to get up I noticed that one of my entire legs was stiff and when I tried moving it, it stung and pain flooded through my vessels. I winced. It wasn't a bite but the little mubrid had torn up my leg with its sharp hawk like barnacle-covered claws. I remained in place as Drew handed it to me.

"So where did Doc, and Zak go? And can I have a bowl and a rag, please?"

Drew went to a cabinet full of smarticle science stuff and handed me an acid proof beaker (closest thing to a bowl) and a nicely folded lab paper sheet thing made of the material that the dentists clips so the sheet hangs around your neck so you won't get dirty. I reached up and took the two items from her.

"Those should work, and Zak and his father went to go meet with Ulraj as well as the other cryptids."

"Pass me some of the mubrid ash." I said as Drew collected some wear some plastic gloves.

"What do you want me to do with it?" she asked.

I poured the mercury and liquid silver into the bowl and handed her the two bottles.

"Put it in these sample bottles, though mubrids are dangerous, and can kill humans, they're ashes can take away from a vampire bite. It might save one of your lives one day."

"Oh, okay."

"Now store it away in a dark area," I added dipping the material into the liquid stuff, this would knock me out for a good hour, but it would also seal up the wound. Would I tell Drew that? No. Of course not. I was protecting her, had saved her life already, she was really concerned with the need to help me and I mean why would I tell her I was going to faint for an hour, she would try to stop me.

I wipped and dabbed the mercury/ liquid on my arm and yawned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You're yawning, and vampires don't sleep."

"Oh, yeah that it's… just… part of… healing the mubrid wound…" I mumbled the last words before drifting into a sleep that I'm sure freaked Drew out.


	8. War is coming

Bite me 8

Amber's POV

I woke up sometime in the middle of the night. At first I thought it was day because of all the lights but when I peered out the window it was pitch-black darkness, or it would've been. I like all vampires enjoy hunting under the cover of night, but our eyes (possibly from never really sleeping) have adjusted to the darkness so we can see everything in our path but nothing can see us.

Drew and Doc were asleep in two chairs, and I was hungry. When I get hungry I really can't control my thirst, and I am repelled by human blood, but if I am starving I will still go for it. I silently slid open the window and slipped out onto the roof. I jumped down from there and landed gracefully on two feet.

I looked around me because at this point I was quite visible and could easily be seen by anyone because of the moonlight. I was about to slink into the shadows when I noticed a figure in the moonlight. It was sitting and facing out to on the shore. It looked like Zak.

"Hey," I mumbled upon coming down to the river.

"Hey," he mumbled, tiredly. "So what are you doing? We thought you were… dead… like really dead…" He told me.

"Nah. When you expel yourself from your own coven, then you bring that fate upon yourself. I just happened to be lucky.

"Oh," he whispered.

"Well I have to go hunt before day light and someone sees me."

"Can I watch?"

"Would you want too? Most find it gross."

"Well, yeah I probably will, but I would need to warn you if you tackled one of my brothers."

"I won't, and your parents probably think you're asleep, so why don't you go to bed?"

"I don't want to."

"Oh come on. Plus it isn't safe out here, though…" I paused.

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"No." Then in a flash, I was tackled and knocked to the ground. It was Pearl.

"Amber! Thank Dracula you're alive! I need to tell you! The Trio has a plan. They have armies of mubrids, pure bloods, and bitten vampires and they plan to drain every human of life on this planet!"

"They wouldn't!" I gasped, and then I looked to Zak. I was silent and then I yelled, "GO TO BED!" He obeyed quickly and ran inside.

"How do you know?" I asked her eagerly. Then I realized I was still pinned down to the floor. "Get off me!" I directed. She did as she was told and I brushed myself off.

"They're starting with the US. My coven was just invited to join but I fled. Humans are interesting to watch… if all of them were gone… we might starve! Well at least after the animals go. The elders think it would benefit us, but they're just being foolish and stupid! You have to help stop them!"  
"How?" I asked her.

"Some how."

"It's just the two of us against hundreds of vamps, while it is likely that more will come as more people are bitten and spared, but they won't be well trained."

"Your coven hasn't accepted either. They disagree. Would could ask for they're help?"  
"Yeah, but would Pyrite listen?"

"Probably not. But we have to try!"

"Fine we'll track them down… tomorrow…" I trailed as I ran into the forest and began to hunt… I made war plans better on a full stomach.


	9. Letter to the FollowersFavoritesetc

To those who follow this story, or want an update.

On a good many of my old stories, I continue to get reviews. Many of these stories I have retired or discontinued. And I regret to inform those who review with, "Plz update," or something similar, that I am no longer truly active on this account and any uncompleted stories on this account won't be continued. Some of you really want more chapters, and I'm sure this is disappointing, but bear with me.

I don't think I'll be updating on this account any more at all after this. If you really truly enjoyed one of the stories that I've discontinued, please feel free to send me a PM on my current account, Hollyn Blue.

To get to my newer account, copy and paste the following after the fanfiction address in your browser:

/u/3694349/

There you may request in a PM for me to re-write one of my previous stories. You will get to enjoy my newer styles of writing as well as a fresh and new start for the story.

I appreciate all of you so much and I hate to disappoint you like this but I have improved in my writing since these stories. Again, please request stories you'd like to see active again.

Thank you to all my reviewers and followers.

-Paris, Hollyn, Tutsune, Turtle, or whatever you may know me as.


End file.
